A Little Sip of Heaven TRADUCTION
by Rocksanne
Summary: Gabriel tiens un café. Lors d'un jour frisquet, Sam entre dedans.


J'ai dit que j'allais traduire mes fictions écrites en anglais, et bien voilà ! Je commence avec celle-ci qui est ma première fiction avec le couple Sam/Gabriel (que j'aime de tout mon coeur, voilà.) et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

* * *

Il faisait si froid que Sam ne pouvait plus sentir ses mains. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'avoir oublié ses gants chez lui était stupide. Enfin, c'était qu'il ne les avait pas trouver, ce qui était étrange puisque que c'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses choses. Il essaya de se frotter les mains mais ça ne fait pas grand chose et il fini par les enfoncer dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il augmenta sa cadence, seconde après seconde, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige et il devait faire attention car sous la neige se trouvait de la glace et il ne voulait pas tomber. Il décida qu'il allait prendre un café, parce qu'il avait froid, qu'il était en retard pour son rendez-vous de toute manière et aussi car il avait vraiment, vraiment froid.

Il entra dans le premier café qu'il vu. L'endroit était petit, calme, chaleureux et sentait si bon. Un mélange de chocolat chaud, café frai et cannelle. Cela lui rappela Noël. Sam décida qu'il aimait l'endroit.

Il avança jusqu'au comptoir et regarda les pâtisseries avec gourmandise. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait fait avant de s'être retrouvé devant. Ses yeux tomba sur des Éclairs au chocolat et sa résolution de ne rien prendre d'autre qu'un chocolat chaud tomba à l'eau. Les Éclairs était son dessert préféré et celles dans le café semblait délicieuses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un homme plus petit que lui (ce qui n'était pas très dur puisqu'il faisait six pieds quatre) lui souriait, ses étranges yeux doré-ambre brillant. Sam regarda le badge sur son t-shirt. Il s'appelait Gabriel.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à A Little Sip Of Heaven, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? L'homme dit, et Sam sourit.  
- Hmmm, je vais prendre une - non deux - non attend, une - juste une Éclair et... un chocolat chaud, avec beaucoup de mousse, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il et l'autre hocha de la tête, son sourire encore plus étincelant.

Sam paya pour sa commande et attendit pendant que Gabriel faisait son chocolat chaut, sifflant tranquillement la chanson de Noël qui jouait à la radio. Une fois prêt, Sam prit le plateau que Gabriel lui tendait, le remercia et alla s'assoir à une table. Il ne voulait pas aller dehors pour le moment et il avait encore du temps à tuer avant sa rencontre. Ses yeux tomba sur l'assiette en face de lui et il remarqua que Gabriel lui avait donner deux Éclairs au chocolat et qu'il y avait de la cannelle sur la mousse de son chocolat chaud. Il regarda l'autre homme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sam se promit qu'il allait payer la seconde Éclair en partant.

::

Sam retourna à A Little Sip of Heaven souvent. L'endroit était bien, les pâtisseries toujours fraîches, le chocolat chaud toujours chaud et avec beaucoup de mousse comme il aimait et le service était bien. Et quand il parlait d'un "Bon service", cela n'avait rien à voir avec les pâtisseries que Gabriel lui rajoutait sans cesse, ou les sourires éblouissant de ce dernier. Et il paya à chaque fois pour ces pâtisseries.

C'était deux semaines avant Noël et Sam est devenu un client régulier. Il entre dans le café et Gabriel relève la tête pour le regarder.

- Bonsoir, Samsquatch !  
- Salut, Gabe, Sam répondit avec un sourire.

Lui et Gabriel avaient apprit à se connaître avec tout le temps que Sam passait au café. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu en dehors du café mais c'était toujours plaisant de se rencontrer là.

- Comment vas-tu ? rajouta-t-il.  
- Je vais toujours bien quand tu es là, tu le sais !

Gabriel fit un clin d'oeil à Sam qui rougit légèrement.

- Kiddo, ton visage est tout rouge. Vas-tu faire le Père-Noël, cette année ? T'as oublier la barbe.  
- Taies toi et donne moi mon chocolat chaud habituel.  
- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais moi confiance, demanda Gabriel et Sam ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

Il attendit pendant que Gabriel travaillait derrière le comptoir, faisant on ne sait quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel lui donna une tasse pleine de ce qui ressemblait à son chocolat chaud habituel.

- Prendre une gorgée et dit moi ce que tu en penses. Et fais attention : c'est vraiment chaud.

Sam roula des yeux à l'avertissement. Tout en faisant attention, il goûta le chocolat chaud et OH - c'était vraiment bon. Ce n'était pas son chocolat chaud habituel. Celui-ci avait de la menthe dedans et allait bien avec la saison. Il sourit avant de prendre une seconde gorgée.

- Chocolat-menthe ? Brillant, Gabe, dit-il finalement, souriant à son ami.  
- Je fais toujours des cafés spéciaux pour Noël mais puisque tu adores autant le chocolat chaud, je me suis dit que cette année mon Spécial Noël allait être ça. Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui, merci Gabe. C'est combien ?  
- Oh, c'est sur moi.  
- Gabe tu ne peux as - tu ne peux pas me donner tout ce que je prends ici, protesta Sam.  
- Bien sur que je peux, c'est mon café. De plus, tu me paies toujours ce que j'essaie de te donner, même lorsque je ne prends pas ton argent, alors les autres choses ne comptent pas. Accepte simplement cet excellent Chocolat-menthe et cette Éclair et ne dit pas un mot. C'est Noël, tu ne peux pas refuser, rajouta Gabriel lorsque Sam allait protester encore.  
- Ce n'est pas Noël avant deux semaines encore.  
- Sam, dit Gabriel, ce qui fit arrêter Sam car Gabriel ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, si tu n'acceptes pas, tu ne pourras plus venir ici.  
- Bon alors, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais...

Sam hésita. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il avait tort.

- Accepte mon invitation à dîner ? Chez moi, vendredi ?

L'expression de Gabriel s'adoucit et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Sam vu ces étincelles qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Gabriel lorsqu'il l'avait vu la premier fois et cela réchauffa son coeur.

- Ça serait avec plaisir, dit Gabriel.


End file.
